Random prompts -2- Car Crash
by ToffyBird
Summary: Literally England taking a walk and witnessing an car accident So he decides to help out.


**I don't know how I feel about this one, but hey, at least I'm writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are the only person to witness a car accident and several passengers need medical attention.<strong>

* * *

><p>He knew what happened, he only wished it could have happened in a less secluded area.<p>

England decided it would be a nice night to leave his countryside house for a midnight stroll. This global warming problem left English summers almost unbearable, and most definitely uncomfortable. Off in the distance he heard a horrible screech of tires failing to stop and a sickening crunch of metal hitting something at highspeed. Through some hedges, he saw a flash of bright light for only a moment, then it was pitch black and silent once more.

He only froze for a second, he knew what had happened but still his brain needed time to actually _understand _what happened. Once he heard cries of distress and pain he whipped out his phone -he was deeply glad he brought it tonight- and dialed for an ambulance. After brief words with the wonderfully calm woman on the other end of the phone, he hung up and sprinted to the poor soul who was obviously in a great deal of pain, stuck in the back of the car. Luckily for him he back passenger window was wide open, where the screaming was coming from. The downside was that the screaming came from a little boy, no older than ten years of age. Fat tears ran down his chubby, red cheeks. He couldn't help but think of a little America clinging to his trouser legs after the boy found out he was leaving him again. He angrily shook his head and went on trying to get the boy's attention and calm him down simultaneously. He saw a little blood just below the boy's brown hair line and he was clutching his arm to his chest. He made calming shushing noises while gently stroking his hair. The boy looked up at him with pain-filled, sad eyes. England knew the ambulance would take a while to get here, they are in the middle of the countryside, so he did the best he could to numb the pain.

"Hey kid. You're okay now. Could you let me see your arm for a sec?" England said softly. He hated seeing his people in pain.

The boy didn't do anything, no movement, no sounds, minus the little sniffs and whimpers of pain. England sighed, he must have forgotten how to deal with kids. "My name's Arthur. I'm here to help, your arm must hurt a lot. I can make it feel better."

The boy seemed to think about it for a second. England took this time to glance at the front seats of the car, both occupants we're both unmoving, England both hoped they were just unconscious, he would check after he sorted out the boy.

Said boy grunted as he lifted his arm slowly.

"Alright, careful." He very, _very _gently held the arm in his hand and felt around a bit, pressing in areas to find the hurt. The sharp gasp indicated when he'd found it. "Okay, it feels a little broken here, but not to worry. I've dealt with this kind of thing before. This next part might feel a little weird." As he finished his sentence, a bright, pale green light escaped from the gap between his fingers. The boy's eyes widened in wonder.

"Are you okay?"

The kid nodded, "Feels cold." He said simply. "Are you an angel, or a wizard?"

England laughed, "Actually, I'm a little of both." England released the brunet's arm. "Better?"

He moved his arm and hummed in approval when he felt no pain whatsoever.

"Tell me what happened." England said, as he tried to open his door. The door was too twisted to open so he moved towards the front seats. To the unmoving parents he presumed.

"Are you gonna heal them too?"

"I'm going to do my best, but I don't want to do all of the paramedics jobs." He cracked a reassuring smile.

These two were far worse off than the boy. Both crushed under the dash board so that he couldn't even see their legs. The male seemed to be in a worse state, so close to the steering wheel that England was sure that the wheel could've _replaced _his rib cage. He didn't know how to fix this, he was much well versed with knife and bullet wounds and broken bones. He sighed, it was much easier with horse-drawn carriages, much more predictable. Damn technology.

He did his best though, fixing what he could, trying to keep a straight face while doing it, so to not worry the boy. He listened to the boy's chatter -atleast he's a lot calmer now, though that could be just a aftereffect of the magic - as he explained what happened. They were just coming home from a holiday abroad -from America. Obviously, they probably went to Disney World or something- and after the long flight they were anxious to get home.

England wished his people would understand the dangers of driving fast on country roads.

Soon the pale green light was drowned out by the sharp flashing blue lights of the ambulance. _Finally_, he wasn't sure how long these two had left.

"Alright looks like the paramedics are here. I'll be off." England said as he straightened up and dusted off his jacket.

"Huh? Aren't you meant to talk to the police about what happened?" The boy questioned.

"Ah. Well it's best if the police didn't know I was here. They get mighty angry when I interfere with their work." The blond rubbed the back of his head. "So we keep this between you and me, yes?"

The boy nodded, and as Arthur began walking away he shouted a quick 'thank you!' Before he was lost within the dense woods.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if England is out of character or not, but I believe that England has a soft spot for children that he just can't get rid of. No matter how much he wants it gone.<strong>

**And did I reference the Britannia Angel? Yes, yes I did.**


End file.
